


baby, just maybe

by NikMaxwell



Series: we could happen [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I wrote The Sana Effect as a joke and now I'm so soft for this ship sigh how inconvenient, like the FLUFFIEST FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMaxwell/pseuds/NikMaxwell
Summary: Sana calls it an annual tradition. Nayeon calls it a tragedy.





	baby, just maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I love and encourage Sanayeon fics in all forms, but here's one that's purely fluff just because.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, and enjoy! ^^

Sana calls it an annual tradition, but Nayeon begs to differ. It’s only the third time they’ve done this after all.

 

(Nayeon prefers to call this a tragedy.)

 

 _‘This’_ is locking themselves up in Nayeon’s bedroom at the end of Valentine’s Day to have some sort of sleepover where they wear pajamas, watch crappy movies, and share all the sweets they’ve gathered all throughout the day.

 

“That’s it? That’s your haul?” Sana asks as Nayeon tosses five bars of chocolate onto the bed. Nayeon finds it kind of difficult to find space because of all the sweets Sana got from all her damn admirers, but she manages to flop down on the bed too. She is about to curse Sana as a reply, but when she looks at the girl, she sees concern on her eyes rather than judgment, so she feels the need to come up with an explanation.

 

“I may or may not have glared at everyone all day today,” she explains. “It’s a miracle that five people even had the guts to come near me at all, but I guess some people are either really desperate or really dense.”

 

“Why?” Sana asks even more worriedly. “Did something happen?”

 

“Nah, don’t worry,” Nayeon answers, reaching to pinch Sana’s cheek in an attempt to make her stop frowning. “I just felt kinda sad, I guess. It’s just… you know how some people call this Singles Awareness Day? Well, today I felt very much aware of it.”

 

Sana hums thoughtfully with the frown still on her face, so Nayeon pokes her cheek until Sana unfurrows her eyebrows, chuckling lightly as she slaps Nayeon’s hand away. “I understand. I mean this is the third straight year that we’re spending Valentine’s Day single after all. Still, this isn’t the worst thing in the world, right?”

 

“Okay, one, there’s nothing straight about any of our years,” Nayeon comments. “Two, I’d rather not answer your question.”

 

Sana puts a hand over her chest and gasps dramatically just as Nayeon expected her to do so. “Excuse _you._ I’ll have you know that a lot of people would love to spend Valentine’s Day with me.”

 

“I said I refuse to answer your question,” Nayeon defends herself. “I didn’t even say my answer. No need to get all defensive.”

 

“Oh, wow, I don’t want to share any of my chocolates with you anymore all of a sudden.”

 

“Oh, wow, I don’t want you in my room anymore all of a sudden,” Nayeon counters.

 

Sana scoffs. “Yes, you do.”

 

“Yes, I do,” Nayeon relents because she’s exhausted and lonely and Sana leaving is honestly the last thing she wants at the moment. She masks her resignation with a scoff of her own, albeit half-hearted, before pressing play on the remote and setting it on her nightstand. “I’m starting the movie. You can stay here. Whatever.”

 

Sana grins at her smugly before moving some of the chocolate bars in between them to her other side and patting the space she’s made by doing so. Nayeon scooches over and rests her head on Sana’s shoulder and tries to keep her eyes on the screen.

 

Not that they ever actually paid attention to any of the movies they’ve ever watched. Usually, Nayeon would just focus on eating the chocolates and stealing some (read: a lot) of Sana’s while the other girl gathers and reads the notes that come with her gifts.

 

It seems that this time won’t be any different.

 

“Why do you even read those?” Nayeon asks as she munches on a chocolate bar that is definitely not hers and as Sana starts reading her third letter.

 

“Why not?” Sana replies with a shrug. “Are you jealous?”

 

“Why would I be jealous?!”

 

“It’s a joke, Nayeon.” Sana chuckles. “No need to get all defensive.”

 

While Nayeon doesn’t like it when someone uses her own words against her, she just narrows her eyes for a second before going back to her original inquiry. “What I meant was, it’s not like you’re interested in any of them, right?”

 

“I’m not,” Sana confirms, her eyes never leaving the paper they’re on. “It’s just nice to know you’re liked, you know? I guess it is kinda stupid, but maybe I’m just as lonely as you are.”

 

“Maybe we should just date each other if we’re so lonely,” Nayeon says in jest, figuring that if Sana can make jokes, then so can she. However—

 

“Maybe,” Sana replies, and Nayeon’s heart jumps. “If we’re both still single by next year, maybe.”

 

“Wait, are… are you serious?”

 

“I’m as serious as you are,” Sana says cryptically, doing nothing to help with Nayeon’s confusion.

 

“What if I tell you that I’m in?” Nayeon asks slowly in hopes that Sana will give her something, _anything_ , to help her figure the other girl out.

 

“Well, then, I guess we have a deal,” Sana answers simply and _oh._

 

Okay then.

 

Nayeon blinks, dumbfounded at this sudden development. “Wow, I can’t believe we actually agreed on that.”

 

“And we did it so fast too,” Sana observes. “Damn, are we that desperate?”

 

“Well, I mean, you’re not that bad, I guess.”

 

“You’re feeding my ego so much today,” Sana says before thanking Nayeon in the most sarcastic voice she can muster.

 

“Maybe if you give me a compliment, you’ll get one in return.”

 

“We’re not even dating yet, and you’re already asking for too much,” Sana teases, and Nayeon lifts her head up from Sana’s shoulder just to slap the girl’s arm before returning to her comfortable position. “Okay, fine. You’re honestly not so bad yourself, okay?”

 

“I know,” Nayeon retorts, and Sana snorts. When she finally finishes reading, Sana carefully places the letters beside her, and Nayeon replaces them with sweets as she gives Sana a handful.

 

When Sana wraps an arm around her, Nayeon starts opening Sana’s sweets for her since the younger girl has only one remaining free hand. As she lets herself sink further into Sana, Nayeon realizes that she can get used to all of this.

 

In fact, she realizes a lot of other things, too. She realizes that Sana is the sweetest and most beautiful person she knows. She realizes that it doesn’t even make sense that Sana has been single for so long. She realizes that Sana is the last person that deserves to be lonely, and she realizes that she’ll do anything and everything just so Sana won’t have to feel lonely ever again. She realizes that she’ll do anything and everything to make Sana feel happy and loved instead because Sana deserves nothing less.

 

“You’re right, by the way,” Nayeon blurts out.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Your question earlier,” Nayeon clarifies. “You were right. This isn’t the worst thing in the world.” She’s not sure what kind of response she will be getting, but Sana laughing is definitely not what she’s expecting, so when she feels Sana's shoulder shaking and hears Sana giggling, she lifts her head and asks, “What?”

 

“Oh, nothing,” Sana replies before letting out another short, amused laugh. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Nayeon.”

 

Nayeon feels a quick, soft kiss on her cheek, and she smiles.

 

It’s a happy Valentine’s Day for her, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts and ruin my list of ships @ twitter.com/minamyouwu


End file.
